Boston
|population = Americans |movie = Iron Man 2 (mentioned) Captain America: The First Avenger (mentioned) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jessica Jones (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned) Runaways (mentioned)}} Boston is the capital and largest city of the state of Massachusetts. History World War II In 1945, Johann Schmidt and his HYDRA division intended to launch an attack on the United States of America. To do so, they developed a series of flying bombs to be launched from the Valkyrie, one of which was specifically meant to be detonated over Boston.Captain America: The First Avenger Imprisonment of Edison Po In 2012, Edison Po reappeared in Boston, after having fallen off the grid in 2008. He met a man at a diner, and stabbed him in the eye with a steak knife. As Po revealed to Raina, he attacked the man for asking too many questions about the Clairvoyant. Po was arrested for the incident, and eventually imprisoned at Havenworth Federal Penitentiary.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Renegade Grant Ward arrived from Atlanta to Boston in a bus, having escaped from both federal custody and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to recapture him, being closely followed by Lance Hunter. Ward entered the Goldbrix Tavern, an establishment that served as covert gathering point for HYDRA operatives. As soon as he entered, the bartender threatened Ward with choosing how would he prefer to be killed, with a or simply a bullet in the head. Ward chose the second method, and the bartender served a drink while welcoming him back, as the threats were actually a password. Hunter, waiting outside the tavern, witnessed the arrival of Sunil Bakshi, who entered the bar to meet with Ward. Hunter contacted Melinda May to inform her about Bakshi, while grabbing his weapon, just in case. Bakshi greeted Ward, informing him how John Garrett often praised Ward's skills, and also his own surprise for being contacted, as everyone believed Ward to be dead. Ward told Bakshi how he had been imprisoned in a cell, and behind a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge before that, but now he was finally free. Ward demanded a meeting with Bakshi's superior, guessing that as Wolfgang von Strucker was outside of the continent, there should be another leader. Despite telling him that HYDRA appreciated both his skills and loyalty, Bakshi informed Ward that his superior, Daniel Whitehall, was very busy to receive him. Ward offered Bakshi a chance to meet Phil Coulson very closely in exchange, leading him to believe that he would infiltrate Bakshi close enough to kill Coulson if he had the chance. Melinda May gathered her field agents Antoine Triplett, Bobbi Morse, and Hunter to raid the tavern, as according to Hunter, nobody else arrived or left after Bakshi entered the tavern. Hunter was sure that nobody saw him, but the way he said it made Morse believe he was suggesting she blew her cover. Hunter and Morse began another of their usual discussions, as Hunter assured that subtlety was the key to maintain a cover, despite being dressed like a cowboy. May cut their argument, in order to discuss the actual parameters of the mission. Triplett pointed that Ward may be still wearing his explosive vest, so he could make the whole building explode if they did not manage to kill him quickly. Morse proposed calling outside reinforcements, like the police department, but May dismissed the idea, as Ward could easily see them coming and kill them, so the only plan was to kill him quickly. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents entered the establishment, finding the bodies of the bartender and the two operatives that accompanied Bakshi, while Bakshi himself was in a back room, tied, unconscious and with a piece of tape in his mouth with the words "For Coulson" written on it. May checked that Bakshi was alive, regaining consciousness and being visibly afraid.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Personal Matters Grant Ward changed his look as he was a fugitive, having escaped from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and federal custody. Ward shaved his beard and cut his hair, to completely break with the time he spent as a prisoner inside the Playground, even dressing with the suit he stole from Sunil Bakshi. As he finished, Ward called to Bakshi's cellphone, hearing Skye, who jokingly answered with a "Hail HYDRA". Ward called to make sure that they received his present, a captured Bakshi, as he had promised him an encounter with Phil Coulson, but surely Bakshi thought Ward was referring to another kind of encounter. Ward promised to send more gifts, but Skye dismissed it, comparing him to a cat bringing dead birds. Ward also evaluated Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, thinking they would not stay much longer in S.H.I.E.L.D., as he thought that Coulson could find better agents, because Ward also thought it should be hard to replace him. Skye asked Ward where he was, but Ward ended the conversation saying he had personal matters to attend to, promising to see her soon. Ward then finished preparing a box filled with matches, ropes, tape and a recorder, throwing a newspaper with a picture of his older brother, Senator Christian Ward, inside. Rebuilding HYDRA One month later Grant Ward returned to the tavern to meet with members of HYDRA. He was given a list of names of all the people still loyal to HYDRA and was informed that since Wolfgang von Strucker, Doctor List and Daniel Whitehall were dead, the leadership of HYDRA was gone. In response, Ward assaulted Kebo, the man who told him this, and made it clear to the others that he was now the leader of HYDRA. When the other members asked him if his plan was to cause chaos, he informed them that he intended to find closure for the death of Kara Palamas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations